


All good demons should be in bed.

by ethereal_vision (Lost_Theories)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, NC-17, PWP, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Theories/pseuds/ethereal_vision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody's been drinking. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All good demons should be in bed.

Bobby sat at the kitchen table with a glass of Jack in his hand, the bottle sweating on the table in the hot summer night. The familiar smell of sulfur reached his nose as a hand appeared on his shoulder, squeezing gently. Bobby took another pull from the glass, pretending to not care that he allowed a demon to get the jump on him.

"Going for an all night bender, luv?"

Crowley sat down in the opposite chair, a smirk hovering on his lips, his coat unbuttoned, showing a very expensive, very well fitting suit. Bobby noticed the tie was silver instead of the trademark black. He expected it was pure silk like the rest of them. He raised his glass at the demon in acknowledgment before draining the rest of it. Crowley pulled a face as he watched the hunter toss back the cheap swill without so much as a wince at the burn that must be steadily making it's way to his gut.

"Can't sleep."

Bobby grunted, pouring another glass before extending the bottle towards Crowley. It was an empty gesture, they both knew, Crowley would only drink Craig and only if it was aged at least 30 years. You don't muck about with low grade if you've been around for a century or six. Crowley stood to get his poison out of the cabinet next to the fridge. He sat back down with a glass of his own and they drank in comfortable silence for a while. When Bobby had reached the bottom of the bottle, Crowley cleared his throat and gave him a look. The hunter glared hard at him.

"What?"

"Well, it's now a quarter past five in the morning and entirely past the time when all good little demons should be in bed. And hunters."

Crowley added as an afterthought, watching Bobby closely. If it were any other human he'd be convinced they were drunk. Robert however seemed absorb booze in a way that seemed almost supernatural. Still, the eyes that glared at him over the table seemed bleary and perhaps a bit red.

"Nobody's stopping you from sleeping, princess."

Crowley grit his teeth so hard he heard a molar crack. This. Man. Was. Impossible. He was about to give up and just make him go upstairs and take his clothes off when his eyes fell on a pack of cards sitting on the counter.

"Fancy a card game?"

Bobby raised his eyebrow at the sudden change on Crowley's face and felt his guard come up, albeit a bit sluggishly. Still, a card game would pass the time better that memorizing the wood grain on the table for the thousandth time.

"Fine, but you shuffle."

Crowley rose and Bobby waved the empty bottle at him.

"Grab another one while you're up."

Crowley took the empty bottle that was waving dangerously close to his nose and smiled strangely.

"It's a deal."

The demon grabbed another bottle of swill and the deck of cards and sat back down, shoving the new bottle over. Bobby cracked it open as Crowley took off his pea coat and jacket to show a dark, dark blue shirt. He rolled his sleeves up and began to shuffle as Bobby poured another rather full glass for himself. The demon's words caught up with his tipsy memory and he looked up at the demon now splitting the deck.

"What did you mean by deal, exactly?"

Crowley gave him his best smile, perturbing the hunter even more so.

"Shall we play poker, stud?"

Bobby ignored the way Crowley drew out the last word, making it sound much dirty that it should have been.

"Poker's fine but what did you mean by a deal, Crowley?"

Crowley finished shuffling and dealt the cards.

"Well, darling I just did you a favor and now I want one in return. Nothing big. Just an extra rule to the game is all."

Bobby's forehead creased as he put two and two together, noting the way the demon was leering at him.

"Strip poker? Are you out of your mind?"

Crowley loosened his tie as he raised an eyebrow at the other man.

"No, but you are steadily drinking yourself out of good decision making skills and I intend on taking advantage of that."

"Fucking pretty boy demons and their petty rules. What if I just shoot you instead? That's not a bad decision."

Crowley rolled his eyes dramatically and Bobby found himself firmly stuck to his chair.

"Demon, darling. You shouldn't announce your intentions of shooting me when you still have to reach for your shotgun."

"So what, you're gonna make me play strip poker or what, exactly?"

"Well, I could just haul you up to bed and savagely have my way with you. Or we can both enjoy this if you stop being a miserable git for five bloody seconds while I try and seduce you!"

Crowley's voice had raised to a near shout by the end and he was half-standing, leaning across the table at the sullen hunter. Bobby sat there for a moment before starting to laugh. Crowley listed all the possible ways he could kill this overgrown ape before calming down enough to grit out a question.

"What exactly do you find so hilarious, Robert?"

The hunter's shoulders were shaking as he laughed, unable to handle the absurdity of the situation. If he had to explain it to anyone he would be locked up in a padded room forever. That thought only made him laugh harder until he was wheezing with effort.

"I am drinking with a demon in my kitchen at five in the morning arguing about strip poker and your tryin' to seduce me. This isn't normal, even fer me."

Crowley flung his glass at the wall, which managed to make Bobby sober up a bit as the demon stalked towards him.

"I had a very long, very awful day in Hell trying to explain paperwork to demons who haven't been topside since the cotton gin was invented. I am very tired and I came over here to find you trying to soak your beard in that piss you call alcohol and you have the nerve to laugh like a baboon when I suggest a friendly game of poker."

The demon finished his rant, his face pressed against Bobby's, breathing in the smell of Jack Daniel's. The demon began unbuttoning the flannel shirt in front of him, hearing Bobby's breathing hitch as his shirt fell open, revealing a red t-shirt with a hole near the neck.

"And I am very, very horny."

Crowley whispered into Bobby's ear, watching the tip bloom red with heat. Raising up slightly, Crowley slid the trucker hat back, one hand yanking Bobby's chin up and kissed him very hard, crushing lips with teeth, slipping his tongue out to taste the corner of the hunter's mouth. Stepping back Crowley admired how Bobby looked, shirt unbuttoned, panting and straining against the invisible force that kept him stuck to the chair, the growing erection becoming apparent in the well-worn jeans.

"Now, we are going to bed or I will leave you like this for someone else to find. Perhaps that angel bloke could help you."

Crowley slid in close again, lightly brushing the bulge in the hunter's lap.

"Dammit, Crowley, let me go and we'll go upstairs, alright?"

Crowley nibbled on the other man's earlobe as he thought it over. Part of him wanted to leave Bobby aroused and stuck in the kitchen for a hour or so just to make him really want it. But those little noises that kept coming from this human were so delicious. He snapped his fingers and they were sprawled in their bed upstairs, naked. Bobby was underneath him, rolling his hips up as he sucked at Crowley's neck. The demon hummed and dragged his fingernails down Bobby's sides, feeling him shiver with lust.

"You were a naughty boy, Robert, and naughty boys need to be taught a lesson, don't they?"

Bobby mumbled something unintelligible and flung an arm out towards the nightstand, knocking the alarm clock off in his haste to grab the bottle of lube. Crowley took it from him and put a small amount on his fingers. Bobby shook his head.

"None of that, just put it in."

Even drunk he looked slightly uncomfortable with the situation. Crowley tweaked a nipple and chuckled. He spread the lube on his fingertips onto his cock before slowly pushing in. Bobby gasped. It felt different that usual, the slow burn being a bit more sharp that usual but then Crowley found his prostate and the hunter groaned as sparks shot behind his eyes. Crowley was biting through his lip with the effort to take it as slowly as he could while his partner made obscene, sexy noises. They lay still for a moment, breathing in each other's air. Finally Bobby grabbed the other man's hip and growled.

"Well are you going to fuck me or do I have to ask nicely?"

Crowley made a strangled sound and he reared back, crashing back into hunter, rocking them both violently, the bed creaking with every thrust, the headboard counting out their tempo in clear raps against the wall. Bobby was making a low pitched keen in his throat as Crowley wrapped his hand around the hunter's throat, slamming into him, feeling the blood roar in his ears. Bobby's face was turning a deep shade of red when Crowley let go of his jugular and dragged his hand down to fist the hunter's prick between them. Bobby's face went slack as Crowley fucked him while stroking his cock.

"Ahh, fffffuck!"

Bobby came over Crowley's hand and the demon lost his rhythm as he began to feel his orgasm taking over. Swooping down he mashed his mouth against the hunter's, crying out in the wet cavern as he came. They lay that way for a while, exchanging kisses and breathing out their noses like horses after the race.

"Next time I suggest you just play the card game, Robert."

"And miss out on angry demonic sex? You must be friggin' kidding me."


End file.
